Don't Tell Anybody!
by RESPECTMYATHORITAH
Summary: Craig and Tweek are secretly dating. When Cartman sees them kiss-and take a photo of it-he uses it as blackmail to get Tweek to do... Well, just about anything and everything he wants. Summary is sucky. I'm terrible at it.
1. I'm Being Seriously

**A/N- This was the Creek story I've been talking about!**

**I would like to thank Creek Grrl for helping me with this. You're awesome! And if you haven't read my other story, I Feel Stupid... Well, it would be awesome if you could check it out, or whatever.**

**This story changes POVs, just to let ya know.**  
**XXX**

Cartman's POV

Oh god.

This is too good to be true. I could use this information for ANYTHING I WANT.

No, wait. Only blackmail.

But that's fine by me!

But I can't believe it. Craig. Tweek. Boyfriends. To make this better, I saw them kiss. Took a picture, for proof. The first thing I need to do is tell Tweek what I saw and show him the picture. Can't show Craig... He'll actually DO something about it. But the twitch... I can get him to do whatever the fuck I want!

Whatever I want... Hmm... Doing my chores... And homework... And if he doesn't do something, I'll tell everybody what I saw!

I walked up to Tweek. "Sup, twitch."

He frowned. "My n-name is Tweek!"

"Whatever, twitch."

"Whatever, fatass."

Okay, seriously, he pisses me off. I'm being seriously. "Tweek, did you do anything last night?"

"Do anything?" He paused. "I hung out with Craig."

I laughed. "That's all you did?"

He raised an eyebrow. "W-what do you mean?"

I put my arm around his shoulders. "Tweek, I went out last night. I saw something... Interesting."

He started to look worried. "What did you see?"

"You and Craig."

"Oh." He scanned the hallway.

"Are you worried?"

"What? NO! What makes you think that?"

"Nothing. Guess it's not a big deal I saw you guys kissing."

"Yeah, I- Wait, WHAT?!"

"Yes, I saw you 2 sucking faces."

"Ah god!" He scanned the hallway again, as if he thought somebody was hearing this.

"Listen to me." He shut up, but was still twitching like a maniac. Like normal. "You can avoid anybody knowing about this. All you need to do is what I say, when I say it. You skip any demand, the whole school will know in a minimum time of 5 minutes. And if you tell Craig about this, the secret will go out. Look, I know that I usually never go with my plans, but I have a picture." I showed him the picture on my phone, which made his mouth drop. "So I'm gonna keep this picture. Don't think about deleting it. This phone has a passcode on it, so if you try and hack into it, it'll notify me, which will make me have no choice but to tell everybody your little secret. I'm being seriously."

"Oh, god!" Dammit, he's so annoying! "I guess so. What do you want m-me to do first?"

I handed him my ridiculously large stack of homework. "Do all of this. Have it ready by tomorrow."

"W-what? I need to do my homework, too! And we have different classes, so it's twice the work!"

"Okay, you don't HAVE to do it. So, I'll just start sending people the picture..."

"WAIT!" He stopped me. "I'll do it."

"Good." I left him in the middle of the hallway, on my way home. I could tell this was gonna be sweet.

I'm being seriously.


	2. Too Much Pressure!

**A/N- You guys are awesome!**

**MusicalRose1210- Whatever**

**UndoneChaos- Continuing...**

**IChangedMyNameAgain- Read and find out what Tweek does! I'm being seriously!**

**TweekingOut- Your review confuses me XD  
****XXX**

Tweeks's POV

If I'm gonna do ALL of Cartman's homework, the least he could do was put it in order! Seriously, he totally mixed everything up, and I can't tell what paper goes with what! I finish a page with math problems, then I'm doing something with science! It's too much pressure! And the amount makes it harder!

So, that's when I decided to put all of it in order, THEN do the assignments. But, geez, I can't take it! It's way too confusing! Way too much pressure!

I heard my phone ring. When I picked it up, I saw that it was Craig calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey." Craig replied.

"Hi, Craig."

"Do you wanna come over?"

"Uh, n-no, sorry. I'm too busy."

"Too busy? Doing what?"

"Look, does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters. I'm alone and my little twitch doesn't want to see me."

"Don't call me that."

"Well, what are you doing?"

"Homework."

"You have a study hall each day."

"Studying."

"You? Studying? Impossible."

"Not funny."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"I'm going over there, then."

"N-NO!"

"Why? Are you hiding something?"

I wanted to say yes. But... The secret... "No, I'm not hiding anything! I'll try and see you tomorrow!"

"I'm sad."

"Why?"

"I can't hang out with you."

"We can hang out tomorrow."

"Fine then."

"Bye."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

I hung up.

Well, thanks, fatass! I couldn't hang out with my boyfriend because you're too lazy to do your homework! You know what... I'm gonna call him right now!

I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello." He said.

"Look, I want to hang out with Craig tonight."

"Are you finished with my homework?"

"No."

"Well, then no."

"PLEASE! I r-really want to be with Craig right now!"

"Fag."

"Look, you don't know how it feels, alright?"

"How what feels?"

"Love! You've never gotten a date!"

"Yes I have!"

"When?"

"Well... You know, the... Hmm..."

"Exactly!"

"Shut your mouth! Unless you want people knowing your gay little secret!"

"Maybe some people won't care!"

"Come ON! You and Craig are gay and are dating! Of course people will care!"

"Yea, and I bet Stan and Kyle like each other!"

"But Stan's dating Wendy."

"Shit!"

"Other ideas?"

"No. And just because me and Craig are dating doesn't mean we're gay!"

"Really?"

"Not sure about Craig, but what if I'm bi or something?"

"Okay. What girls do you like?"

"Uhh... Well, Jenny's cute, and... Bebe's-"

"Don't say anything else."

"Sorry."

"What? No, I knew you were gonna say something about her boobs. I stopped you because... I'm guessing you're making those up?"

"Well, no! Eh... Y-yes."

"Do you like any other boys, Tweek?"

"No! Craig's the only one I love!"

"Hmm. You like Craig, and no girls... You're a faggot, dude. Don't deny it."

"I only like Craig, though!"

"Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa-"

I put the phone next to me and continued the homework.

**XXX**

Finally! I'm done with my homework and fatass' homework! I picked up the phone.

And... Cartman's still there? I put the phone up to my ear.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"You're s-still going?"

"Wait, I'm not done. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggot."

"Can I hang out with Craig? I'm done!"

"Sure... If he's awake."

I looked over to the clock. 11:30 pm.

"Dammit!" I hung up the phone and threw it.

Well, that's AWESOME! I couldn't make time to hang out with Craig tonight! Fucking dammit!

I threw myself onto my bed. Before going to bed, I flipped off my phone.

Craig has taught me so much.

**XXX**

**A/N- READ ZIS!**

**You guys are too awesome. I'm not gonna update any other time this week, because I'm working at a damn fair.**

**I faked a fever and allergies today so I could make you guys happy. So... You happy?**

**Just to keep you guys busy, I'm gonna update this story again after I'm done with the new I Feel Stupid chapter.**

**So... Seeya in an hour! (I gotta clean, too)**


	3. What's Wrong With Tweek?

**A/N- My internet went out. On my day off. Son of a bitch.**

**streebee2- So can I. It's because Cartman's an asshole who could take advantage of Tweek if he had this kind of information.**

**SupremeBoredom- How he's a jerk XD and this fair wasn't open when I wrote that. It was open yesterday, and I worked my ass off. Later that night, I went to enjoy the fair with my friend. I have no part in the fair for the rest of the summer! And good luck with The Wizard of Odd. HUGS AND COOKIES!**

**MagicNinjaUnicorn- I'm just gonna respond about what you say on the phone. Nothing's gonna change.  
****XXX**

Craig's POV

Everything has been said before  
Nothing left to say anymore  
But it's all the same  
You can ask for it by name

Babble babble bitch bitch  
Rebel rebel party party  
Sex sex sex  
And don't forget the violence  
Blah blah blah I got your lovey-dovey  
Sad-and-lonely  
Stick your stupid slogan in  
Everybody sing along

Babble babble bitch bitch  
Rebel rebel party party  
Sex sex sex  
And don't forget the violence  
Blah blah blah I got your lovey-dovey  
Sad-and-lonely  
Stick your stupid slogan in  
Everybody sing

Are you motherfuckers ready for the new shit?  
Stan up and admit tomorrow's never coming!  
This is the new shit!  
Stand up and admit it!

Do we get it? NO!  
Do we want it? YES!  
This is the new shit!  
Stand up and admit it!

My mom nudged my shoulder. "Craig, it's time to wake up."

I swatted her hand away. "I'll wake up when the song is over."

"What song?"

I opened my eyes and realized that Marilyn Manson wasn't in my room. This Is The New Shit was playing in my dream. "Nevermind. I'll be downstairs in a minute."

I got dressed and sang the rest of the song in my head.

Now it's you-know-who,  
I got the you-know-what.  
I stick it you-know-where,  
You know why? You don't care!

I put my jacket on and looked in the mirror. Something was missing...

Right. I walked to my dresser and put my hat on.

Yep, that looks about right.

**XXX**

Dammit, where's Tweek? I couldn't find him anywhere. When I find him, I'm gonna tell him how much I was worried.

That's when I found somebody who might know where he is. "Hey, Kenny!"

He turned around. "Sup, Craig."

"Have you seen Tweek anywhere?"

"Tweek? He's at his locker. I... I think he's sleeping over there."

Tweek? Sleeping? I had to see this. "Thanks, Kenny. I'll see you later."

"Later, Craig." He said as I ran away.

Back at South Park Elementary, I never really liked Kenny. But now, we're in middle school (going into South Park Highschool next year) and I would say Kenny was one of my really good friends. Some people, I continued to hate (cough, cough, Cartman).

I saw Tweek with his body on the floor. "TWEEK!" I called. He didn't move.

Yep, definitely sleeping.

But why was he sleeping? I walked over to him. "Tweek." I nudged him with my foot. Damn, he's not waking up. I looked around, making sure nobody was watching. I carefully lifted the side of his head, revealing his neck. I started to tickle him.

I knew he was waking up when he slightly smiled. "Stop it." He mumbled, swatting my hand. I smiled and kneed down next to him. Tweek's eyes opened. "Okay, it's my turn."

I didn't know what he meant by that, until he tackled me. He basically pinned me down, then lifted up, while I was still on the floor. He started to tickle my stomach.

I smirked. "That isn't the spot. Try again."

He stopped smiling and looked down. I realized his hand was slowly moving down when he tried to unzip my zipper.

Okay, I can already predict my face was EXTREMELY RED. I grabbed his hand before he could do anything else and sat up. "Okay, let's continue this later. You know, when we're ALONE." He smiled and kissed me. "Can I get up, now?"

He nodded and stood up. His smile quickly faded and turned into a frown. "I might not be able to."

"What? Why?" Okay, this is the second night I have to go without my Tweek.

"I... I just might be busy again."

I saw fatass walk down the hall. "Tweek, can I talk with you?"

"Uh... Sure." He walked away.

Umm, okay. Tweek is all of the sudden not wanting to hang out with me, and wants to talk to Cartman. I'm trying my best to avoid thinking about the very small possibility of Tweek wanting to date the fat little lump.

I spied on their conversation. Too bad I couldn't hear anything. Or read lips.

At one point, Tweek raised his hand, as if he were going to slap Cartman. But, fatass whispered something in his ear, and he lowered his hand.

What's wrong with him?

I got startled by the bell.

But honestly, I don't give 2 shits if I'm late for my next class.

Because something is happening to my boyfriend, and it involves someone I hate.

A LOT.

I know I'm not anywhere near sensitive, and seem carefree, but I will do whatever it takes for my Tweek to feel better. I would KILL for him to feel better.

I walked to my class, feeling pretty shitty by the way Mr. Garrison greeted me.

"Well, Craig, do you have an explanation for why you're late?"

"I'm depressed."

"Well, who the hell cares about your problems? Shit happens, boo hoo, now take your seat!"

I flipped him off and sat down.

"Did you just flip me off?"

"No."

"Yes you did!"

I flipped him off again.

"See, you did it again! Go see the Mr. Mackey right now!"

I walked out, flipping him off on my way.

I saw Tweek walking to class. "Mr. Garrison's not gonna be happy."

He frowned. "I have bigger things to worry about."

I grabbed his hand and turned him towards me. "Tweek, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I hugged him tightly. "I hope so."

"I can't breathe."

"But I don't wanna let go."

"Look, I'm completely positive that I can spend the whole day with you tomorrow. BUT, I promised I would hang out with Clyde and Token in the evening to watch movies. You can join."

I let go of him. "Yes. I would LOVE that." I walked to Mr. Mackey's office, already excited for tomorrow.

**XXX**

**A/N- Have you ever flipped off an adult and denied it? I have :)**


	4. Movie Night!

**A/N- Hey hey hey!**

**To all my I Feel Stupid followers... I'm not gonna be updating until about a week. Ya know, I'm starting school, and I've been feeling sad lately.**

**SupremeBoredom- Yeah, thanks. And I hope Tweek in Wonderland goes well! HUGS AND COOKIES!**

**MagicNinjaUnicorn- The only reason why I do that is because you do sound like a bitch/dumbass most of the time. MOST, not all.**

**Creek Grrl- I know it is, you helped me with it! So of course it's good!**  
**XXX**

Clyde's POV

This commercial annoys me. This guy on the beach just ran into the refrigerator. But there's a part that's worse.

I can't reach the remote.

But I COULD reach my phone. I picked it up, went to contacts, and called Token.

After ringing 3 times, I just wanted him to answer. This other commercial is bugging me.

"Hello?"

"I need you to come over."

"Why?"

"Well, there's a really long commercial break with a bunch of commercials that annoy me. I can't reach the remote, so I need you to come over and give it to me."

He sighed. "You should watch out. You're starting to get as lazy as Cartman."

"At least I don't eat all day. What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a movie to bring tonight."

"What? No, I already got Finding Nemo."

"Aren't you a little too old for that movie?"

"NO! I especially like the part where Dory's trying to talk to the whale, but she sounds like a walrus!"

"You're 14. And you still like Finding Nemo."

"It's just like Spongebob. It never gets old!"

"So, you're being serious about the whole remote thing? Really?"

"Did I say 'just kidding'?"

"I'll be over in a few minutes."

**XXX**

I've been watching Invader Zim for awhile until Craig and Tweek walked in without knocking.

Aww, they were holding hands.

"So, are we gonna watch movies or watch Invader Zim all night?" Craig asked.

"Wait, this is my favorite part!" I watched at Zim got GIR to stop malfunctioning. I fell on the floor when GIR did, and said exactly what he said.  
"Hi floor! Make me a sammich!"

Tweek laughed and decided to play along. "That's better! I guess..."

"Are we gonna just quote Invader Zim, too?" Craig sighed.

"Yes." I said. "Cows are my friends."

"I d-don't like you." Tweek smiled.

Craig smiled. Because when I quote Invader Zim, I sound like a dumbass to him. But when Tweek does, it seems funny and cute. "WHY WAS THERE BACON IN THE SOAP?!" He yelled.

"I made it myself!" I said. "What movies did you guys bring?"

"I couldn't pick! Too m-much pressure!" Tweek yelled.

"I didn't feel like picking one." Craig said.

Of course. Definitely a Craig and Tweek answer.

I smiled uncontrollably. "Nemo?" I said while slowly raising the case.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Go make some popcorn."

"I was waiting until Token came!"

"He's just gonna have to deal with being late."

I didn't bother getting off the floor to go into the kitchen. I didn't even crawl. I just squirmed my way to the kitchen.

"Get up." Craig demanded.

"I don't wanna." I said, hitting and kicking the floor.

Tweek walked into the kitchen and started making popcorn.

"Thanks, Tweek!" I said. "Can you get me some orange juice?"

Craig walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Thanks, Craig!"

Wow! Am I the king today? I can just tell them to do something and they'll do it!

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled, smiling.

Token opened the door! BY HIMSELF!

I made some kind of happy-anime-eye-sparkle kind of look. "I AM THE LORD!" I threw my hands in the air, still on the floor.

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't bring a movie."

My smile faded. "What? Why?"

Tweek brought in a small bowl of popcorn. "This is for me and Craig. Get your own."

I frowned. "Where did my powers go?"

Craig walked out with only one cup of orange juice with 2 straws in it.

I inferred that it wasn't for me.

I started to fake-cry. "Why? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" I crawled into the kitchen.

Token started walking towards me. "Clyde, stop being a-"

Tweek ran and started fake-crying as well. He went in front of me and put his arms out, as if he were trying to protect me. Then, in the loudest, most annoying fake-crying voice I ever heard, Tweek yelled "LEAVE CLYDE ALONE!"

Token reached out his hand. "Come on, Tweek-"

Craig ran, but didn't fake cry. "Don't you dare hurt Tweek." He said, grabbing Token's hand.

Tweek and I stopped fake-crying. "Craig, I just noticed that you're really soft." I said.

He let go of Token's hand and looked at me. "Only for Tweek." He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and walked into the other room.

That has got to be the cutest thing I ever saw!

I heard Tweek's phone go off. I quickly squirmed to hear the conversation.

"Hello?... No, I'm at Clyde's h-house. Why?... You said I could!... What, why?... There's no way I'm doing th-that." He moved the phone slightly away from his ear and covered it. "Excuse me, guys." He walked pass me into the bathroom.

Great, that's like 2 minutes away from here.

But I couldn't help to hear what was going on. While Token and Craid started watching Nemo, I quietly stood up and walked to the corner where the bathroom was.

Tweek sounded really upset. "But you s-said I could hang out with them!... Why, WHY would you do this to me?... But I d-don't know how!... I want to hang out with Craig!... YES, they know... Because I can t-trust them!"

"CLYDE!" I jumped.

God dammit! "Craig, don't scare me like that!" I yelled back.

Wait, Tweek could hear me. He slowly opened the door.

I tried to look normal. "Hey, Tweek!"

He rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut.

"Clyde, you're the one who wanted to watch Nemo, so get your ass over here!"

"Don't yell at me! I'll use my orange juice powers on you!"

"Dammit." He said. He walked over to me and started pulling me by my hair.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I yelled. It really hurt!

He threw me on the couch. "Shut up and watch this damn movie you picked."

I rubbed my head. "You're real nice."

Dammit, I was late. They were already on the part where Marlin found Dory.

I laughed hysterically. "Did you see that? They totally ran into each other!"

"Fish can't run, dumbass." Craig pointed out.

I laughed again. "You're funny, Craig!" I gently pushed him.

Tweek walked back in the room. "I have to go."

Craig jumped off the couch and held Tweek's hands. "Why?"

"I... I just need to go."

"What's going on? Why don't you want to hang out with me?"

"Because s-some people are douchebags."

He let go of Craig's hands and walked outside.

Craig never cries. NEVER. But when he sat on the couch next to me and buried his face in his hands, I could tell he was crying.

I rubbed his back. "Tweek doesn't think you're a douchebag."

"Yes he does."

"No, he's talking about somebody else."

Craig went silent. He lifted his head. "I think I know who."

Before I could ask, he quickly walked out the door.

I looked at the TV and smiled. "Come on Token, let's sing! Just keep swimming-"

Token got up and went home.

Geez, that was uncalled for.

**XXX**

**A/N- Well, another chapter has been written. I need to work on I Feel Stupid now. It'll come soon, don't worry everybody!**


	5. Slender

**A/N- I'm not gonna explain why I'm late.  
I'm also not gonna respond to reviews.  
**

**XXX**  
Kenny's POV

Tweek crossed his arms. "So, you really DIDN'T n-need me for ANYTHING?"

"Shut up." Cartman snapped. "I only said that so I wouldn't sound ridiculous."

I found another page. _Always watching, no eyes. _"Hey, guys! I found another one!" Man, I LOVE Slender!

"How many pages did you find?"

"Oh, only like-" I checked to see the pages I got. "Two."

"You suck at this game, Kinny. Tweek, turn the lights off."

"Oh, you d-didn't get ONE page, f-fatass!" Tweek turned the lights off.

"Whatever, you fag."

I really hate Cartman when he calls everyone and everything 'gay', or 'fag', or 'faggy'.

"Be quiet, hypocrite!" I yelled, picking up another page.

Tweek smiled evilly. "Hypocrite? What does he m-mean?"

Cartman's face went red. Oh, he's funny. Trying to bury his face in the computer screen to hide it... "I... I d-don't know."

"You don't remember what you told me before?" I said, antagonizing him.

Tweek's eyes widened. "What'd he s-say?"

"Nothing!" Cartman yelled.

"Don't you remember?" I couldn't wait to say it... "You told me that you liked Kyle?"

Tweek covered his mouth, and looked at fatass with those I'm-trying-not-to-laugh-at-you-right-now eyes.

Cartman slammed his head on the table, then looked at Tweek. "Don't you dare tell anybody. I have the picture."

"What picture?" I asked.

"You can tell Kenny. He probably knows." Tweek's confusing me...

"I got a picture of Craig Fucker kissing his little boyfriend." Cartman pointed to Tweek.

"Ohhhhh yeah. He told me." Wait... Craig... Fucker?

Ohhh... I remember now! "Guys, that reminds me! One time when I was mad at Craig, I pulled a prank on him!"

"What k-kind of prank?" Tweek asked.

"Well, he handed me his homework and asked to give it to Mr. Garrison. I was mad at him that day, so I added a little line to his name so it said Craig FUCKER on his homework!"

"That's messed up."

"It's funny!"

I had just noticed that I continued walking, not realizing where I was going. My screen starting fuzzing, and there he was.

"NO! Get away!" I said, making my character spin around. "Geez, this game is scary!"

"I forgot t-to ask. What are you p-playing?" Tweek asked.

"Slender." I said, walking from Slender Man. "Dammit, why can't my guy run?"

"SLENDER?! Isn't that th-the scary game with the man with n-no face?"

"Yeah, it's starting to get scary!"

I heard Cartman's screen fuzzing. "NO!" He yelled. "Why can't he run?!"

"Well, allow me to change that saying." I took a deep breath, preparing to yell. "WALK FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The fact that your character can only walk makes the game less entertaining or exciting.

"Come on, Slender Man!" I tried walking faster. "Leave me alone! Hey, do you like to sing?"

"Oh n-no." Tweek covered his ears.

"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world! She took a midnight train goin' anywhere-Just a city boy, born and raised in-"

"K-KENNY, YOU'RE MAKING TH-THE GREATEST S-SONG IN HISTORY SOUND LIKE A PIECE OF SH-SHIT!"

"Fine! Lemme think of another one... Oh yeah! My friend's got a girlfriend and he hates that bitch-"

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Man, SOMEBODY'S acting like a bitch.

"Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the-"

That's when I received a slap on the back of my head from Cartman.

I rubbed the throbbing spot. "Ummm... OW!" I said with an attitude.

My screen started fuzzing again. "K-Kenny, look away!" Tweek yelled, covering his eyes.

"I'm trying!" I waved the flashlight around like an idiot, and the screen fuzzed more.

That's when all I could see was white. Then his face (and by face, I mean blank white head) showed up on the screen.

THAT scared the LIVING SHIT outta Tweek and I! We both screamed, both clinging to Cartman's arms.

Then we realized... These are CARTMAN'S arms.

"3 pages collected?" Cartman read the screen. "Man, you're terrible!" He walked back to his computer and continued playing.

I sneaked behind him, trying to peek at his progress.

"Psst." Tweek whispered from the left side of me.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Umm... I d-don't know."

We heard the screen get all fuzzy.

"Come on!" Cartman yelled.

The screen went white, then the face showed up again.

Me and Tweek screamed, then dived near my chair.

"Pussies." Cartman got out of his chair. "I need to get something."

I studied Cartman as he walked towards the door and out of the room.

"Well... What do you-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Tweek tackled me and pinned me down on the floor.

"H-help me!" He yelled.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Fatass won't let me spend any t-time with Craig! He's abusing his powers!"

"Wait, what powers?"

He sighed and let go of my wrists, but wouldn't get off of me. "He's s-saying that if I don't do whatever he wants, he'll show that picture h-he told you about to everybody."

Now it was a little more clear, but I'm still confused. "What's wrong with being openly gay?"

He looked as if he were about to vomit.

"Hey, if you're gonna puke, then you better-"

He grabbed my wrists again and pulled me up, then threw me against the wall.

This probably looked really... Gay.

"I c-can't be openly gay! That's j-just like asking to be killed!"

"What's wrong with it? A lot of people are openly gay!"

"Like who? And n-name somebody in our town!"

"Well... Mr. Garrison!"

"Who's our age, not s-some old fart!"

"Umm... Cartman?"

"Were you talking about me, fags?" Cartman asked, leaning on the doorway, holding his phone in his hands.

Nothing like walking into a room with a guy holding another guy up against the wall. "This... Isn't what it l-looks like!" Tweek yelled, letting me go.

"Did you take a picture?" I asked, walking towards the doorway.

"Oh, only the perfect one." Cartman showed us the picture he had took.

"Great, it looks like we're kissing!"

"Oh, Tweek. What will Craig say about this?"

Tweek's face went pale. "C-Craig?"

Cartman went to a conversation he was having with Craig on his phone. We saw that he had just sent the picture to him.

"You sent it to Craig?" I asked.

Cartman smiled.

Tweek's eyes filled with tears.

"You're so evil!" I screamed, trying to comfort the spazz. "Why would you do that?"

Tweek squirmed away from me, shoved Cartman into the wall, and ran out of the room.

Cartman's phone vibrated.

I snatched it from him. "Gimme it." I read the message Craig had just sent back.

_"Ah. So that's what was going on."_

I slammed the phone on the ground. "What does he mean by that?"

Cartman looked like he had just realized how much of a dick he was. " Well, I mean..."

"I hope you had a pretty fun time losing a friend today." I stormed out of the room.


End file.
